


Idol

by DeceivingYouWillHurtMeToo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceivingYouWillHurtMeToo/pseuds/DeceivingYouWillHurtMeToo
Summary: Virgil was anxious, he was getting two new roomates, He didn't know who, but they were coming. He just didnt expect who, however.





	Idol

**Author's Note:**

> tw: Panic attacks

Virgil was anxious to say the least, he was getting two roomates today, who he knew nothing about, so his anxiety was on the fritz, what if they were murderers, what if they hated him, what if-  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he shot up off of the sofa, panicked as he walked to the door and opened it.  
In front of him were two male idols, both of which Virgil knew, his greeting for the new roommates died on his tounge and all he let out was an embarrassed squeak.

The two idols were Remy Nocturne and Patton Hart, two talented musicians and artists. Patton gasped at the boy in front of them, he was adorable!   
"Hello! I'm Patton Hart, this is Remy Nocturne, we're your new roommates! But, I'm guessing you know that" He smiled at Virgil, Remy took a sip of his Starbucks, smiling as well.  
Virgil whispered come in and opened the door more, locking it once they were inside.

Remy smirked, the stranger was so cute! Maybe even cuter than his boyfriend, Patton, and trust him, that's a hard feat to accomplish.  
Patton looked at the roommate, who was shrinking in on himself. "So, if I may ask, what's your name?" Virgil replied by saying he was Virgil Noir. "You're adorable, I'm sorry Pat, but he's mine now" He walked over and hugged him close, watching Patton's fake jealous expression. Virgil thought he was genuinely hurt and maneuvered out of Remy's grip then to his room.

The two popstars looked at each other, worrying but decided against checking up on him because he knew that he'd be overwhelmed, and they didn't want to do that.

Virgil was panicking more than he had about the thought of the roommates. Oh God, Patton probably hates him already. Do you know how it feels when a person you idolize hates you? If you do, its heartbreak to an extent.  
What if Virgil was the reason they break up? It'd be his fault, he'd be blamed, he didn't want to go through that harassment again.  
His thoughts kept spiraling throwing him into a panic attack, he had trouble breathing, his vision grew darker, he could barely hear anything—  
"Hey, shh, it's okay, listen to me, can I hold you Dear?" W-who's voice was it, someone he most likely trusted so he nodded, getting pulled into a gentle hug, the person placed one of Virgil's hands on their heart. "Can you copy my breathing?" Virgil tried to listen to the voice, but he failed, causing him to whine and panic more, "Hey, hey, its okay, your doing great Hon, can you breathe in for four" In four, "hold seven" hold seven, "and out for eight" out eight, "now repeat, okay?" He repeated the process about 16 times, calming down enough to realize who it was, Patton. "Can you tell me 5 things you see?" Virgil looked around a little. "Y-you, me, fl-floor, one..two...three.., wall and m-my bed" Patton nodded, keeping Virgil close. "Now four things you can touch" Virgil felt around a little, "You, my hoodie, f-floor and the b-bed" The Idol smiled in approval, asking about three things he could hear. "B-birds, wind and our hearbeats" Patton hummed, "2 scents?" He thought about it, "Air freshener and the scent of the rain" He smiled a little. "And finally, one thing you can taste" Virgil's panic was gone now, thanks to Patton, he helped him. "My tears"

Patton nodded in approval, kissing his head. "Do you feel better, Hon?" Virgil nodded, cuddling into Patton a little. Remy entered the room with some Chamomile Tea for the three of them, walking over to the pair on the ground, he sat in front of them. "Heya Virgil, want some tea?" Virgil looked up at Remy and nodded politely.

Once they had the tea, Virgil was on the verge of slumber, panic attack's wore him out an awful lot.  
Remy was on one side of him and Patton on the other. The anxious man leaned on Patton, sleeping.  
Remy smiled at him, "My god, babes, he's so adorable" Patton nodded. Holding him closer. "I want him Rem, so do you, don't you," Remy nodded "maybe we can ask him when we've settled in" He nodded and the plan was in motion.

Cut to a few weeks later, the trio spent a lot of time together in the apartment. Although Virgil didn't speak much, and flinched when the pulled him close, talking about how he was theirs, he was content.

Virgil was making 'Fajita's, a family recipe of his handed down to him by his mother.  
Whilst he was cutting up the ingredients, he didn't notice Remy enter the kitchen. Knocking at the door however alerted him, jumping when he saw Remy. "M-make sure it doesn't burn please" he ran to the door, greeting whoever was there, the postman. He signed for the package and shut the door. Placing it on the counter he went back to the kitchen. Washing his hands he continued cooking.  
Remy hugged him from behind, loosely so Virgil knew he could shake him off, but he didn't. This made Remy smile, "Pat and I have to ask something of you after dinner, Dear" They always gave him pet names, making Virgil wonder if they did that to everyone.  
Virgil put the food on the plates so meticulously that you'd think Gordon Ramsay did it. He picked up two plates and placed them on the table where Remy and Patton sat, calling them for dinner and getting his own.  
During the dinner Patton kept telling him how much it tastes so good! Or that it was perfect. Remy agreeing every time.  
"This recipe is awesome Virge! Where'd you find it?" Virgil's eyes lit up a little more, "It's a family recipe, my great, great Papa made it"   
Once dinner was finished, Virgil put the dishes in the sink, about to clean them when Patton took his hands and pulled him, gently, to his room.

Patton's room was a baby-blue/pastel aesthetic type room. There was a bed in the corner, a desk next to the the window and a few miscellaneous items and a closet on the door side of the room.  
"Can we ask you something? But don't feel pressured to answer, okay?" Virgil nodded, anxiety going up until Remy assured him it was nothing bad at all.  
"Since we've first seen you, we have fallen in love with you" Patton started, "and we were wondering if you'd like to join our relationship?" The two Idol's looked at Virgil.  
Virgil was in disbelief, recounting what was just said, he looked up at them and nodded, "I'd love to"

The night was filled with cuddles, kisses and love.


End file.
